The princess and the author
by sparkle123tt
Summary: Story takes place around the time emma becomes the dark one. However zelena takes the power instead. Now how will the gang deal with this?


"I don't know he just said you must find merlin then he passed out" Emma said with a shrug. She rubbed her arms in an effort to comfort herself but to no avail.

"Alright so we find this Merlin fellow and he can take care of that darkness yes?"hook asked putting a hand on his girlfriends shoulder. His thump rubbed soothing circles onto it.

"Yes assuming someone from camelot came over in the curse" Regina spat bitterly arms crossed and glaring at nothing in particular. Angry thoughts of her wicked sister flowing through her mind.

"Regina it isn't your fault... Your sister made her own choice" Robin said trying to calm her down but to no avail.

"Yes and now Zelena has the power of a dark one and the dagger can't even summon her here!" Regina said snapped irritated.

"You forgot she still hates you" Snow added.

"Snow" charming said his hand squeezing hers gently.

"I know i just can't help it david... What Zelena must be going through right now.." Snow frowned.

"Oh for the love of-everybody out!" Henry commanded suddenly hands slamming on the table. His precious story book laying in front of him. The chimes of gold's shop ringing from the vibrations.

"Henry?" Regina asked shocked. Henry hasn't raised his voice at her like that in years.

"Kid you okay?" Emma asked her motherly instincts kicking in as well. Henry gritted his teeth and traced his fingers over the beautiful golden letters of the book.

"No you know what i am not okay. All your doing is standing around and moping about. I can't think with you all bickering and giving off this negative vibe " Henry said his mind whirring. He had to figure out who in storybrooke Merlin would be or at least know. There were so many people in storybrooke. And yet so few possibilities to pick from. All he had to do was narrow it down. He should be able to do this. If he just concentrated. If he thought of the right word. He was still the author. The stories are his responsibility now. He should know them. He should know who. He should no what to do.

"I'm doing this alone so go" henry said eyes transfixed on the book. Yes thats what he needed. He needed piece and quiet. He needed alone time to think. Just like he did when he was a kid. Back when he first discovered the town's secrets.

"Henry you can't be serious!" Regina fumed.

"Mom i'm dead serious" Henry replied.

They don't know what to look for. None of them do. They don't know the town enough. They don't know who everyone secretly is there are so many to pick but so little to choose from. His family will jump to conclusions like they always do. They'll miss the person and find out when it's to late.

"Alright lad maybe your just a bit-" killian tried to say but he was cut off.

" no you don't understand! I have to do this alone! None of you know what to look for! I was the one who figured out Emma was the savior! I was the one who led us to Pan! I was the one to figure out that we were all cursed and were all fairytale characters! I'm the author now and it has to be me!" Henry ranted picking up the book pacing about the room. Even if he wanted their help. He just couldn't use it.

"Henry your not making any sense..." Regina said worriedly.

" that's what you said the first time i dubbed you the evil queen" Henry challenged.

"Okay Henry fine we'll play your little game...please explain to us all how your going to find Merlin the sorceror for Arthur Pendragon's kingdom all by yourself!" Regina challenged back. Henry froze eyes wide. He had paused mid step.

"What did you just say?" he whispered eyes wide as he turned to face regina. The once evil queen had her hands on her hips.

"How are you going to find the sorcerer for Arthur Pendragon all by yourself?" Regina asked.

"No your wrong. If merlin was here we would have found him by now. Don't you see it's so simple!"

"Henry?" Emma questioned worriedly. Had the kid lost it for real this time?

"we don't need to find merlin. We need to find someone of the royal family. We need a pendragon!" Henry said.

"Well who is it lad?" Hook asked. The boy was a on a roll now might as well encourage him at this point.

"I-i think i know who it is!" Henry replied before sprinting out of the pawn shop as he shoved the book in his backpack and swung it over his shoulders. The adults all looked at each other for a moment. It was agreed and they ran off after Henry.

"Jesus kid can run!" Emma panted.

"What do you expect he's our son" Regina said trying not to break a heel.

The heroes arrived just in time to see Henry run into granny's. They followed in pursuit. The door opening with a jingle.

"Faith" Henry gasped out as he reached a stool a girl was sitting on. She had a strawberry shake in her hand as she spun around in the swivel bar stool chair. Her blue eyes locking with Henry's dark brown as she faced him. She held out her drink to him and gestured for him to sit next to her. The girl had naturally curly light chesnut brown locks that cascaded to her shoulders in length. Currently it was up in a pony tale with a braid. She was wearing a black tank top with a ruffle trim and jeweled top half, a royal red lace skirt, a matching red lace pony tale holder, a silver wire dragon headband, a fiery dragon eye bracelet, a pair of red combat boots, and a red locket with a gold dragon on it.

"Henry, are you okay?" The girl now known as faith asked as henry took a needed sip out of her pink drink. He nodded as he slid the drink back over. He bit his bottom lip not sure how to tell her this.

"Henry? What is it? Did something else happen?" Faith asked concerned as she placed her hand on top of henry's.

"Faith i need your help" henry finally said.

"With what?" She asked.

"I need to find Merlin" Henry said. Faith's expression turned to confusion.

"Merlin? Like in the legends? Like knights of the round table and camelot? That stuff?" Faith asked.

Henry nodded in reply.

"I'm not sure that i'd be much help with that henry. I told you i can't even remember where i'm from" Faith said with a frown.

"I-I know. But that's the thing. I figured it out. Your from camelot!" Henry urged.

"So you found my story!?" Faith asked her eye lighting up with uncaged excitement.

"No. I didn't. But i just know it's you." Henry replied.

"Henry-"

"Give me your locket" henry commanded.

"Okay" she said sighingly taking the trinket off and placing it in henry's awaiting hand.

"You see this dragon faith?" Henry asked as he pointed to the dragon on her locket.

"Yes henry i see the dragon on my locket" she replied with an eyeroll. Just where was he going with this?

"How long have you had this locket again?" Henry asked.

"Since i don't know henry. The curse most likley" faith said growing a bit bored now saddened that Henry had not officially found her story.

"What if it's not just a dragon Faith? What if it's a pendragon? It's camelots royal crest! Faith just think about it. It makes sense" Henry said practically pleading with the girl.

She shook her head helplessly"so i'm from camelot. Just who would i be? Henry i don't know..." Faith sighed rubbing her palm to her forehead having yet another headache. She closed her eyes.

"Just trust me. Faith you've got to believe me" henry said as he took the girls free hand making the girls eyes flutter open and look at him again.

"Okay. I believe you" She breathed out.

"Good now let's go" henry said as he pulled on her hand and made her walk to the door before he stopped and gave an irked look at his family. Of course they followed him.

"Who's this!?" Killian asked scratching his head.

"Faith! Wow i haven't seen you in forever" Regina said as she looked at the girl next to henry.

"Yes it uh it's been a while." Faith said smiling politely to Regina.

"Everyone i'd like you to meet my best friend faith" Henry introduced.

"Hi" she said with a smile and a small wave of her free hand.

"Wait you have friends?" David asked before getting swatted in the chest by his wife.

"Of course he has friends david don't be ridiculous" snow chastised.

"How come i've never met you before?" Emma asked.

Faith shrugged in response."i keep a low profile." She stated.

"In this town? Blimey that takes practice" Killian stated.

"Anyways cmon back to Golds" Henry said.

"To Golds? Why are we going to your grandfathers shop?" Faith asked.

"we're going to jog your memory" Henry stated pulling the girl along his family following close behind.

hey hey guys! that was the first chapter! are you intrigued? if so comment for more chapters!


End file.
